Existing power MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) devices suffer many limitations. For example, existing vertical power MOSFET devices cannot be integrated with other CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) circuitry, and existing lateral power MOSFET devices typically exhibit undesirable resistances.